The proliferation of remote controlled vehicles and developments in image processing introduce new approaches in recording of images. For example, a remote controlled vehicle (e.g., ground vehicle or aerial vehicle) controlled by a user can follow a moving subject (e.g., a device, a live entity, or any object), while a camera mounted on or integrated with the remote controlled vehicle captures images of the moving subject. The use of the remote controlled vehicle allows an image of the moving object to be captured with a perspective view different from a perspective view of the user. However, relying on the user control to follow the moving subject is cumbersome, and is susceptible to losing track of the subject that suddenly may move in an unexpected direction.